


Self-Made Man

by TrashQueens



Series: Trade [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, again underage and dub-con, pre operation bitemark, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: 10k has run out of supplies and is close to giving up, but a stranger happens upon him and offers him some assistance. But these days, help is never free.





	Self-Made Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Queen Pink here for this installment of the Trade Series. Please read and heed the tags. Gonna sound old, but don't like, don't read. Any and all negativity will not be tolerated, as always.
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas for this series, let us know!

10k doesn't ever recall being this thirsty since he started his cross state trip to nowhere. The air was dry, making the back of his throat sting with each breath, the sun scorched what little dry grass still clung in between the cracks of the pavement. The lingering effects of Black Summer.

 

He knew if he didn't get something to eat or drink, at the very least, he was going to die. It had been days since he'd ran into another person, even longer since he'd seen another group or community. His feet felt heavy, the toe of his boots drug along the pavement nearly tripping him, his vision was starting to blur. This was it. This is how he was going to die, not even a third of the way downstate, body aching with hunger and dehydration. Of all the ways he'd thought he'd go, this one was the most miserable. Aside from turning.

 

One foot in front of the other, he cajoled himself, pushing past the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. He counted each step a small victory, one more act of defiance against a world that wanted him dead.

 

Trying to distract himself, he looked around and realized he actually knew where he was. He was just a few turns away from a park he had played at once. There had been a playground with all those colorful rainbow tubes to crawl through and a swing set. He vaguely recalled coming down there with his dad once to talk to another Ranger about something, zoning or hunting licenses, he doesn't remember anymore, its been too many years. He ambled in the direction of the park wondering if he could find some water.

 

No such luck though. The small park is destroyed, swings long since torn down, the colorful tubes spray-painted with lewd graffiti, the grass scorched and pulled up in patches to reveal parched, cracked earth underneath like a scab picked off a wound. He wished it still looked the same, still green and lush...it wouldn't have been a bad place to die; sitting under a nice tree in soft, tall grass. But now it was just as barren and dry as every other place he'd been.

 

10k sat leaning back against a concrete divider, needing to rest for a minute. Just a few minutes and he'd be back up on his feet. That was his last thought as his eyes slipped shut and everything faded to black.

 

+

 

“You alright, kid?”

 

“Hey! Wake up!”

 

A voice slowly filtered into his consciousness, echoey like he's underwater. He blinked with heavy lids and looked up blearily at the person, a blob to his unfocused eyes, standing above him.

 

“There you are, kid. Thought I'd lost ya there for a minute. C'mon, get up, lets get you into my RV.” The stranger slid an arm beneath 10k's, looping around his waist, pulling him upright like it was nothing. 10K knew he shouldn't go so willingly with someone he didn't know, the new world was crazy to say the least, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice either.

 

Softness molded around his back, a mattress or bed he realized, as his shirt was pulled off over his head. He did struggle to keep it, but the man batted his hands away, sounding too cheerful as he said “I'm just checking for bites or infected wounds.”

 

“ 'm not bit...” 10k says groggily, his head falling back like it weighed nine million pounds. “...dehydrated...hungry...”

 

“Oh, I think I might have something around here. Water maybe, but not much.” He hears the man shuffling around, letting his eyes close for a moment until a cup is pressed to his lips. 10k tried to grab at the cup, to gulp the water down, but the man wouldn't let him, pulling it back after a few mouthfuls. “Easy there, friend, you're going to make yourself sick. You need to drink slowly.”

 

Despite wanting to grab the cup away from the man, 10k relaxed and listened drinking slowly. He flinched when a hand came to rest on his throat, massaging at the muscles that contracted when he drank.

 

“What're you doing?”

 

“Just trying to help, your throat sounds like its pretty sore.” The stranger kept up his odd ministrations for a few moments and sat back with another smile. “I'm Henry, by the way.”

 

“10k.” He offered his hand politely, just like mama and papa taught him.

 

“That's a number, not a name.” Henry cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed in joking disbelief.

 

“I know. I picked it for myself. Since Black Summer.”

 

“Ah, a real self-made man, huh?” The guy chuckled. “Well, 10k, I have room here for you to stay and a little food and water to share, but only for the night. I'm sorry, but I really can't spare more.”

 

10k listened with furrowed brows. He really didn't want to stay, something about Henry's overtly friendly nature was setting off alarm bells in 10k's head. He looked normal enough, probably in his forties, maybe fifties, a little on the heavy side with ashy brown hair. There was a hunting knife in his belt and a clawfoot hammer up on the counter, but no fire arms that he could see.

 

“I understand.” He didn't want to sound suspicious but he has a feeling he didn't entirely succeed. “Would you be willing to trade for some of your water? For tomorrow, when I leave.”

 

“Let me think on that for a minute.” Henry tapped his chin in thought, a twinkle in his grey eyes. The older man's mouth parted slightly as he looked 10k over. “I'm sure we can think of something...”

 

“Thanks, I'd appreciate it.” 10k mumbled, looking up through his lashes and keeping his head slightly bowed, knowing what a little submissive posture could do to these guys.

 

Since that first time, with the guy who wanted to watch him jerk off, 10k had made two other trades like that, flesh for necessities. Both times the older men seemed to enjoy how quiet and submissive he came across, something about the perceived innocence really did it for them. He didn't understand why it was so appealing, but now he pulled the same act, pushed all the heavy feelings of sorrow and loneliness aside and put on a softer face.

 

“Mm,” He hummed thoughtfully, eyes darkening further. “You just get some rest while I drive. I'm heading east, is that good for you?”

 

“Y-yeah, that's okay.” Any direction would've been fine, so long as it wasn't north. He didn't want to retrace his steps.

 

“Great! I stop driving once it starts getting dark—don't want to attract too many z's with the light and all that.” Henry turned and headed back towards the driver's seat, the chair giving a squeak as he sat.

 

10k remained awake a while longer, feeling leery of this saint of a stranger. But when the RV just kept rumbling along and the guy showed no signs of stopping or suddenly turning off into some secluded spot, he allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep, rocked gently by the shake of the frame over miles of rough asphalt.

 

+

 

It was dark outside when 10k woke. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. When he noticed how quiet everything was, he realized they must've stopped for the night. As he shifted, he became aware of a presence, of body heat behind him. He panicked and whipped around to see who or what was behind him.

 

“Hey, hey, don't be scared. Its just me.” Henry spoke softly, trying to calm the teen down by pulling him in closer.

 

“Wh-what're you...” 10k pushed at Henry's chest trying to free himself from his grip. The feeling of the man's hands all over his bare chest felt wrong and he wanted him off right now.

 

“I figured out what I'd like to trade.” He shrugged simply, still smiling and holding 10k close.

 

“What?” He was pretty sure he already knew what the man wanted from him.

 

“How about a blow job, pretty boy? You ever given one of those before?” The older man traced a finger around 10k's lips, watching the path his finger traveled intently. “Your lips are so soft, I bet they feel amazing...”

 

10k fought with his own instincts to scowl and bite the finger that was now pushing past his lips to fiddle with his tongue. Instead, he took a deep breath and fell limp, allowed the man to do as he wanted.

 

“Well, have you?” Henry withdrew his finger so the teen could speak.

 

“N-no.” He swallowed hard, looking on at the older man with genuine worry furrowing his brows. “Will you show me how?”

 

“Of course, sweet boy.” His reply was overly enthusiastic, telling 10k he had known exactly what he wanted since he first set foot inside the RV, despite how much he tried to hide it. “I'll be gentle since its your first time, but if you want to stay, I'll give you some more _training_ on how I want it done in the future.”

 

10k did not want to stay, but he nodded his head anyways.

 

“How old are you, 10k?” Henry asked casually as he released 10k and propped up against the wall, fishing his half hard cock out of his pants, stroking it.

 

“Fifteen.” He responded absently, watching Henry's hand pumping himself to full hardness.

 

“Damn,” Henry shook his head, chuckling to himself and then at 10k when he cocked his head to the side with a questioning look. “You're just perfect.”

 

“Alright, come here, boy.” Slouching further into the mattress, Henry presented his fully erect cock to the kid and motioned him over. 10k swallowed hard and crawled over on all fours, looking up for further instruction. “Now, first thing, there's no such thing as too much tongue in blow jobs unlike kissing, so go for it. Second, no teeth, cover them with your lips. I think that's about it, oh wait, third, don't force yourself, if you gag, just pull off.” He chuckled like this was such a normal situation, like he wasn't a grown man teaching a teenager how to suck dick. “I don't want you losing what little you have in your stomach in my lap.”

 

Again 10k just nodded and set to work. He reached out and wrapped slender fingers around Henry's cock, giving it a few pumps from base to tip. He'd done hand jobs before, this part he knew, from here on would be guesswork. Might as well get it over with.

 

Leaning forward, 10k licked at the head, testing the feel and taste. Neither were that bad, but the fact that he had no desire to do this affected his opinion. He was sure a chosen partner would probably taste better to him. Once he felt a little more confident, he opened his mouth wide and took as much into it as he could, curling his lips around and over his teeth.

 

“Oh, shit, kid, fuck that's good.” Henry groaned, resting a hand atop the boy's jet black hair. He encouraged him in that too sweet tone. “Just keep going, I won't take too long.”

 

10k wondered what his definition of too long was. He pulled off with a wet slurp. “Just not in my mouth, please?”

 

“Of course not.” Henry assured. His head fell back as he moaned when 10k sunk back down on his length. “Yes, right there, a little more tongue...yeah, just like that.”

 

Trying to figure out how to breathe and suck this guy off at the same time was hard. When he counted the seconds, it threw his rhythm off and if he kept holding his breath, he was going to pass out. Lost in thought, he choked when Henry's cock slid too deep down his throat and he quickly pulled away to cough.

 

“Easy now...its okay. You're doing so good.” The older man patted the teen on the back.

 

10k wished he'd just stop. It was weird how nice this guy was or well, was trying to be. It all felt too fake to 10k who hadn't had a lick of genuine kindness shown towards him since he set out on his journey. He just wanted Henry to be quiet and come.

 

“I'm close, boy...”

 

10k hummed, picking up his pace, stuffing his dick into his mouth, and brought a hand up to stroke in time with his licking and slurping.

 

“I'm coming! Off off off,” Henry hurriedly pushed at 10k, dislodging his dick from the back of the teen's throat. He desperately jerked his length in one hand and grabbed 10k's jaw hard with the other. With a loud series of groans, he came all over the boy's face, come landing on his pale cheeks and in his dark bangs, watching the whole time. “Stay right there, kid.”

 

Rummaging around, Henry flicked on a camping lantern and pulled out an old polaroid camera with a grin. “Want a souvenir,” he joked and quickly snapped a pic of the lanky teen with his come dripping down his face. He waved the celluloid while it developed and showed it to 10k. “Don't you look real damn pretty like that?”

 

10k stared wide eyed at his picture. Is that really what he looked like? The him in the picture looked flushed faced and there was the barest hint of an awkward smile on his lips as he looked up at the camera. The him in the picture looked like he had enjoyed what he'd just done.

 

“You okay? You look pale.” Henry pat him on the shoulder and handed him a rag to wipe his face.

 

“I-I'm fine.” 10k stuttered as he cleaned himself up. “I'll go sleep on the bench in the kitchen.”

 

“Nonsense, stay with me. Bed's big enough.” Henry looked 10k up and down once more. “Though I am going to request that you strip down. I want to see everything.”

 

“Underwear stays on.” 10k warned.

 

“Fine with me.”

 

Nervously, 10k shucked off his fatigues and climbed into bed with the older man who immediately grabbed at him and pulled him into his side. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as hands roamed all over his body, rubbing more than once across his nipples and over his crotch, making them stiffen. He whined and huffed, just wanting to go to sleep.

 

“Sorry, you're just so soft.” Henry stopped and settled with a heaving sigh. “Get some sleep.”

 

+

 

 

The RV was stifling hot, the air humid and thick, as 10k slowly woke up. He blinked and coughed, throat still sore, looking around the small compartment. The light was golden, glowing through the white plastic walls and blinds and for a moment, everything felt almost warm and cozy.

 

“Morning, sweet boy.” Henry breathed against 10k's ear making him jump.

 

“M-morning.” It was so strange waking up next to someone. He'd never done that before. A large hand snaked down 10k's stomach, rubbing his hard length through his briefs. He moaned before he could catch it. “H-hey, don't.”

 

“C'mon, pretty boy, you did me a big favor last night, let me do the same.” The older man started kissing along his neck, lapping wet at the joint between ear and jaw.

 

“I don't—ah!” 10k trembled as the man tickled the underside of the head of his cock with the tip of one finger.

 

“That's right, just relax...its okay to feel good.” Henry crooned, teasing the waistband of the teen's underwear.

 

“N-no, don't!” He grabbed Henry's wrist, stopping him from going any further. “Please don't. Not inside.”

 

“Okay, okay, no need to beg, sweetheart...but you do sound real good doing it.” Pressing forward, Henry started grinding his erection into the boy's pert backside.

 

10k whimpered in response, closing his eyes as Henry continued to work him over with light touches. He toyed with his drawn up balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. 10k didn't necessarily want to feel good, but he was already so hard and aching, it seemed he had little choice in the matter. Within moments, he was coming in short, hard spurts inside his briefs with a moan he tried to stifle with a pillow. He went to move, but the older man grabbed his hip hard, stilling and rutting against him.

 

“Not done yet...almost...” Henry tensed behind him and 10k felt come shoot onto his low back, just then realizing the man was more than likely completely nude behind him. He panted with a smile. “There we go. All better.” He patted the teen's butt, encouraging him up and out of the bed.

 

Redressing in silence, 10k quickly gathered himself, tossing his ruined underwear in the trash, and waited around for Henry to do the same, looking away when he climbed out of bed naked.

 

“Have you decided if you'd like to stay, 10k?” Henry asked as he zipped up his jeans and tucked in his pockets.

 

“Uhm, no, I don't think I will.” He shuffled his weight from foot to foot nervously wondering if his decision would effect how much the man paid him. “Thanks...thanks for the offer, though. But uh, where are we?”

 

“Well,” Henry sighed, looking a little distant and disappointed. “Can't be helped, I suppose. We're just outside of Glens Falls. North is that way.” He pointed over his shoulder and moved around 10k to the cabinets above the small sink in the kitchenette. Pulling down various things, among them tins, dried fruit and medicine, setting a few things aside on the table behind him. He filled two large water bottles from a gallon jug and placed them next to the small pile. “This is for you. For last night and that wonderful good morning. Figured the water bottles would be easier to carry than one of these.” He waved the empty jug.

 

“Thank you.” 10k kept his head down as he started loading the items into his bag. There were two tins of Spam, small bags of dried apricots, figs and mangoes, and a large bag of pecans. It felt like too much, but he wasn't about to complain.

 

“I'm going to fuel up and head out.” Henry shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sure you don't want to ride a little further with me?”

 

“No, no. You've been...more than generous already.”

 

“Alright then. Maybe I'll see you around.” Henry offered him his hand. “Stay safe, sweetness.”

 

“You too.” 10k nodded and shook it politely.

 

Turning, he hopped out of the RV, heavy boots hitting the ground. Heat already shimmered off the asphalt in the late morning sun. 10k lifted a hand to shade his eyes as he gazed at sun hovering just over the horizon, getting his bearings. He breathed deep, taking in the rare moment of silence.

 

A raspy snarl broke the quiet moment and without much thought, he whipped his slingshot out and flung a gear at the zombie hobbling towards him. It left a nice, clean hole right in the middle of her forehead and her body dropped with a sloppy thud.

 

“247.”

 


End file.
